


Pink Day!

by BearGarbage



Series: The PB Cafe [16]
Category: Shirokuma Cafe | Polar Bear's Cafe, We Bare Bears (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearGarbage/pseuds/BearGarbage
Summary: Shirokuma decides to make a pink day for the cafe, a day in which everyone wears pink and celebrates for the fun of it.





	Pink Day!

Tired feet slowly drug itself on the cold concrete as Panda trudged over to Shirokuma cafe this morning. His eyes were barely open as he gave out a yawn before reaching for the door.

Pulling on the handle the door wouldn’t budge. Was it seriously locked? Panda huffed in annoyance before looking up to see the closed sign.

‘But it’s Wednesday, why would the cafe just randomly close today?’ Panda thought to himself; a small frown beginning to form on his face as he brought out his phone to call Shirokuma; Beginning to walk away from the cafe now.

“Hey Panda-Chan!” Panda heard the familiar voice sound from behind him, and turning around his guess was right.

“Good morning Shirokuma-San,” Panda greeted with a smile, watching the other come off from behind the cafe.

Panda’s smile turned into surprise when he saw what the other had on. A pink scarf? That was a bit unexpected but cute to bring into work today.

“Hey Shirokuma-Chan what’s with the cute pink scarf? Don’t you usually wear your blu-” Panda was interrupted by Shirokuma simply pushing him towards the cafe with a smile.

“I’ll tell you when we got inside.” Shirokuma vaguely replied before beginning to unlock the door, allowing the other to enter first.

Going in after Panda, he closed the door before going over to the other and draping a large paw over the others shoulder.

“Today’s an annual tradition of the cafe, everyone who works for the cafe and their friends wear something pink.”

“Is this for awareness of breast cancer or something like that?”

“No no Panda-Chan, Breast cancer awareness is in October anyways, It’s just a fun tradition,” Shirokuma began, a teasing smile coming on his face before said “You know Panda-Chan, you should’ve invited some friends as well; I invited Panda-Kun, Grizzly-Kun, and Penguin-San.”

“H-Hey! That’s like almost ALL of my friends you invited!” Panda barked with an embarrassed blush coating his white furred face.

“They’re my friends too Panda-Chan.” he curtly replied

“You….know I’m horrible at making friends outside this cafe Shirokuma-San…..you should be more considerate.” Panda pouted.

“Gomen, Gomen Panda-San, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings it was just a joke.” Shirokuma chuckled, his smile soon turning into a frown of concern when he saw the other looking away from him. He held a dejected look in his stance and eyes.

Shirokuma closed his eyes letting out a quiet sigh before bringing the other in closer with a strong paw. Planting him a kiss right on the cheek.

Panda’s whole face began to cover in a pink hue as he put a paw to his cheek. Stammering a bit in surprise with a smile.

“So Panda-Chan, where is your pink outfit? It’s part of the tradition,” Shirokuma diverted the subject as he watched Panda’s face go defensive again.

“Y-You never told me anything about a pink day until just now! I didn’t bring or buy anything pink!” Panda shout out defensively.

Shirokuma let out a low chuckle with a smile. It was always fun to tease the other a bit. But not anything too drastic to leave the other feeling hurt.

“Don’t worry Panda-Chan, I have the perfect outfit for you.” With that said, Shirokuma briskly walked away from the other before going behind the counter.

Panda’s eyes watched the other fish around there for a moment before he brought it out. And on instinct Panda’s eyes widened from shock…..and embarrassment.

It was a frilly and pink loli dress. The only outfit this seemed suitable for was the main lead of a magical girl anime.

Not for a chubby Panda like himself. This was really embarrassing, it was already making him blush at the thought of him having it on.

A frown came on his face as he kept looking at it. “I-I’m not wearing that dress. Everyone and their grandchildren will laugh at me!” Panda stammered.

Shirokuma placed a look of disappointment and sadness on his face instead of a teasing one in response to the others denial.

“Panda-Chan……this is an EMPLOYEE event, and it’d be a real shame to just exclude you out because you’re too scared to wear a little dress,” Shirokuma was basically hovering over the other at this point, hands on his hips.

“D-Do you have anything else pink back there I can wear so I can participate and not be embarrassed?” Panda meekly asked, receiving a no in response.

“This is all I have. And I put SO much effort into making it. I even have your name stitched somewhere on it,” Shirokuma continued the guilt trip onslaught and as expected Panda swiped the outfit out of his paws with a grumble.

“Thank you Panda-Chan!” He told the other as Panda drug his feet going to the bathroom grumbling.

Getting to the bathroom, Panda squeezed into the dress with surprisingly little effort. Did Shirokuma actually measure this with my size? Panda thought as he looked at himself in the mirror.

It was a bit breezy as he could feel the cool air from the AC sneak its way under it. And it seemed to be a little….revealing, but being technical he knew he was naked almost all the time anyways.

Getting out of the bathroom and back into the main part of the cafe, Panda looked to see Shirokuma give him a smile.

“H-Hey! What’s so funny?!” Panda whipped out the words defensively as an embarrassed blush filled his face.

“You just look really cute in it Panda-Chan. I can’t help but smile seeing you with it on.” Shirokuma blushed a bit admitting this, causing Panda’s defenses to go down for a moment.

“Ah well…” Panda was suddenly surprised by the other quickly handing him a wand before snapping a picture.

“H-Hey!” Panda whined as the wand was taken back from him. Now the jokes were getting a bit excessive.

“N-No more jokes! This is already enough.” Panda said with puppy dog eyes towards the other.

Shirokuma’s face softened into a serious one before he simply nodded okay, placing a reassuring paw on the others back.

“W-Well what do we do for now?” Panda asked the other, as Shirokuma took his paw away.

“Just help me prepare drinks and hang some decorations. I’ve already got the food prepared for everyone.” Shirokuma said, gesturing a paw over to the table covered by a red cloth.

-

After thirty minutes of preparing they seemingly manage to get everything done. And with that, the first guests begin to come in as Panda heard the door open with a jingle of the bell.

“Ah! Good Morning Panda-” Penguin began, stopping when he caught sight of the outfit he had. Panda-Kun could only look a bit in shock too.

“Shirokuma-San, are you pulling a cruel prank Panda?!” Penguin barked to the other, thinking he’s helping Panda.

But in reality, it only made the other want to shrink into his shell more. This was only making him more self conscious of this dress.

Seeing Panda look embarrassed Shirokuma replied, “Hush now, Panda looks really nice in this outfit. And he decided to wear this on his own. With a LITTLE persuasion from me.”

Little. Hah, now that was something that made the Panda laugh internally. Shirokuma pulled the whole guilt trip card just for him to wear the thing.

“Hmmmmm…..” Penguin said, an awkward silence filling the air now as Panda put the last drink on the tray.

“I think you look really cute in the dress.” Panda-Kun peeped out of the silence with a smile.

Panda could only smile in recognition in response before uttering out a thank you. Panda-Kun was a very nice bear most of the time.

Suddenly Panda heard the door open again, and he looked over to see Grizzly with a pink vest and beanie. Grizz was behind him…seemingly hiding before Grizzly got out the way.

Panda looked surprised seeing the smaller Grizzly….he didn’t have anything pink on him. Did anyone tell him?

Panda silently hoped the other wouldn’t notice, but to his unfortunate luck the other quickly noticed and he saw the other brighten.

“Grizz-San! I notice you don’t have anything pink! You need it for the event today.” Shirokuma noted.

“I-I….didn’t know….I don’t really own any clothes Shirokuma-San.” Grizz mumbled a bit as he looked away embarrassed.

“Ah that’s okay Grizz-San, I have plenty of wonderful outfits for you behind here,” Shirokuma smiled before beginning to go over to the counter.

“God damn it…” Grizzly growled before simply taking off his headband and putting it on the others head.

“He’s good damn it. He don’t need no special outfit.” Grizzly quipped to the other; Shirokuma simply giving a huff in disappointment in reply.

“You look really handsome Panda-Chan.” Grizzly complimented as he took a seat next to the other.

“T-Thanks….” Panda choked out, blushing from the short but sweet words.

Panda simply got a large paw on his head from the Grizzly before he said, “You ain’t gotta thank me for being nice. I’m SUPPOSED to be.” He knew the other was probably shedding his fur from being in it. He didn’t need any more odd looks or questions about it.

“Oh? Everyone’s here now? Well, let’s go outside so we can begin the fun!” Shirokuma smiled, before watching everyone disperse out the cafe and to the tables, seemingly talking well with one other as chatter can be heard.

“Are you ready to go out there?” Panda asked with the tray of drinks in both his paws.

Shirokuma simply nodded in response before going out there with the table of food. Watching Shirokuma’s back slowly leave out the cafe, he closed his eyes before giving out a sigh. Walking out there, ready to please the crowd.


End file.
